The Most Unusual Thing To Ever Happen
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! Done as a request for optimusprime22. :)


**optimusprime22 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Hope I did well. :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Aladdin belongs to Disney. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Most Unusual Thing To Ever Happen**

Megatron had finally completed his plans and was now ready to destroy Earth and also ready to destroy Unicron. "With Unicron as the Earth, it must be destroyed!" He said evilly. "Is the weapon ready, Starscream?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron," said the seeker with a sinister smile.

"Then, begin firing on the Earth!"

What Megatron didn't know was that the Autobots, having feared this would happen, had worked with the countries on Earth to evacuate the planet. Thankfully, the humans had listened and were evacuated effectively and the last ship was ready to leave when Optimus noticed Megatron was ready to fire on the Earth. "Is everyone aboard, Bumblebee?" He asked.

"All are aboard and accounted for, sir," said the scout. "Earth is now…a deserted planet."

Bumblebee said the last part sadly and Raf, who was on his friend's shoulder, nodded a bit sadly. "I'm going to miss Earth too," he said. "But at least all the humans are alive and Megatron won't destroy any more lives."

"Very true," said Optimus. "And Cybertronian scientists have found some planets near Cybertron that can support human life, so the humans and Autobots will always be in touch with each other."

The ship soon went into hyper speed, so it was undetected by the Decepticons as they fired their weapon upon the Earth, hearing Unicron screaming as the planet was successfully destroyed and an energy wave engulfed the ship enough to shake the Decepticons furiously like an earthquake. Megatron felt his whole body shake fiercely and felt as if his mind was being pulled away in another direction before he couldn't feel anything for a few moments.

The shaking seemed to grow a bit stronger and some of the Decepticons were holding onto parts of the ship so that they wouldn't be thrown off into space.

* * *

Megatron opened his eyes after a bit and noticed how it was daylight out and he was riding on the shoulder of a human who was running away from other humans who had swords. He narrowed his eyes before the human turned to him. "Hold on, Abu!" He called out and jumped up onto some wooden supports and got to the rooftop, before jumping those same rooftops to outrun the guards.

 _Abu?_ Megatron thought to himself and was about to correct the human when he noticed he felt a bit itchy on his back and reached an arm to scratch the itch and found he had fur and a long tail. He didn't look like himself at all!

Wondering what could have happened, he held on and tried to ask the human what was going on, but his voice came out in squeaks, but he could form a few words.

"Don't worry, Abu, we'll get away from those guards soon," said the human, Aladdin. "Just one more stop to make and you can grab some of those oranges."

Megatron instantly grasped that the human was a thief, but he also noticed how he felt hungry and realized that the human was only stealing food, despite the fact that the vendors sold more than food.

It then hit him. The energy wave when the Decepticon weapon destroyed Earth. It must have done something to transport his mind into this earth creature.

He then had another thought. Where was this earth creature's mind now? In his own body back on the ship wherever that was?

He had a bad feeling it was and silently hoped that his men would find some way to reverse this catastrophe.

* * *

Back on the ship, Soundwave and Starscream were shocked to see Megatron acting so strangely. "My lord, are you feeling well?" Starscream asked.

Instead of the usual berating he got, Megatron just looked at him and seemed to be looking at his arm curiously, almost like a sparkling. "Lord Megatron, please say something," Starscream begged.

Strange coos and squeaks came from Megatron's vocalizer and Starscream began panicking. "Soundwave! What happened to our leader?!" He demanded.

The silent 'Con scanned Megatron and tried to sort out what he had found, but then stepped back in shock, his faceplate flashing red and he grabbed his head. "Soundwave?! What are you doing?!" Starscream shouted at him before seeing the words 'Information Overload' on Soundwave's faceplate and saw the silent 'Con fall to the floor, but then he looked up at the flyer and sent him a quick message.

" _That's not Lord Megatron. It's…It's some sort of earth creature trapped in our leader's body!"_

Starscream whimpered in fear before coming up with a quick plan. "We can't have the others see Megatron like this!" He said. "They'd never respect him again! We need to get his mind switched back now or it will be our heads!"

Soundwave nodded immediately and they got Megatron to his quarters and locked him in there before trying to figure out what happened and hopefully reverse the process that had made Megatron like this.

Inside the dark quarters, Abu, who was very confused about being in this metal body and that Aladdin wasn't around, whimpered as he backed up and got onto the rather hard bed and felt tears come to his eyes. "Aladdin," he squeaked out very softly, wanting his best friend back.

Suddenly, the ship shook again with the same force of an earthquake and Abu felt it shake him as if someone was literally shaking him and his mind was being pulled away and it hurt, making him whimper before he felt absolutely nothing for a few minutes. Then, he was aware he was on someone's shoulder and opened his eyes to find he was back with Aladdin and they were still outrunning some guards. "Get ready, Abu!" Aladdin said.

Seeing they were coming up to do a pole vault, Abu clung to his friend as they pole vaulted to the other roof, finally outsmarting the guards. "We made it," said Aladdin.

Abu sighed in relief before seeing that they were almost home and he looked forward to his soft bed and eating some dinner.

* * *

Megatron opened his eyes and held his head, stepping out of his quarters to run into two panicked 'Cons. "Lord Megatron!" Starscream whimpered. "Are you well, my lord?"

The warlord growled at him. "Did anyone else see what happened?" He demanded to know.

"Just myself and Soundwave, my liege," said the flyer respectfully.

Megatron nodded and gave his other men orders to take off for some other galaxies he had in mind to conquer before turning to go back into his quarters. "Oh, and Starscream? Soundwave?" He said.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked and Soundwave gave a respectful nod.

"Not. One. Word," Megatron said, his voice dead serious. "Is that clear?"

"Very clear, my liege," said Starscream as Soundwave nodded, both afraid of their leader, who now reentered his quarters. The flyer then turned to the silent 'Con.

"We better get about our duties too before he yells at us," he said.

Soundwave nodded again and they quickly headed off, deciding that while this was the most unusual thing to ever happen, it was also the most horrifying and they both vowed never to speak of it.

And they hoped it wouldn't ever happen again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
